


Obsession

by VetaOva



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VetaOva/pseuds/VetaOva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes obsession grows into something dark..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession




End file.
